The present invention relates generally to a force producing apparatus and, more particularly, to an air-to-oil pressure intensifier for providing relatively large forces to machines such as clamps, grippers, presses and punches.
Many systems utilize the basic principle of inserting a rod into an enclosed oil-filled chamber to produce force. Several of the oil systems use multiple steel cylinder sections interconnected with threaded tie rods and nuts. An oil reservoir is either contained internally within one of the steel cylinder sections or mounted externally. The external reservoir is piped to the intensifying cylinder. Difficulties may arise when attempting to package the cylindrically shaped assemblies as well as provide space and structure to mount the external oil reservoirs. To provide various stroke lengths and power strokes, many slightly different components must be constructed and maintained in an inventory.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a compact air-to-oil intensifier having a one-piece rectangular body. It would also be beneficial to provide a device eliminating the need for an external oil reservoir.
The present invention provides a pressure intensifier for providing relatively large output forces using an air over hydraulic force amplification system. According to one aspect of the present invention, a rod is driven into a sealed chamber of substantially incompressible fluid to generate an output force.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a compact, lightweight pressure intensifier is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bore is machined into the body and is utilized as an internal fluid reservoir.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a body having internal porting to minimize the need for external fluid lines.
Another aspect of the present invention includes a dampening mechanism to limit the accelerations of pressure intensified components relative to one another.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.